Changes
by bttf4444
Summary: This is a sequel to The Great Escape. The Martys adjust to their new lives. Edited 9/25/08 for writing improvements.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_October 28, 1985  
5:30 PM PST_

Marty and Calvin McFly were eating dinner with their parents, George and Lorraine. Their older sister, Linda, was on a date with Craig - while their older brother, Dave, was at a party. This simply gave Marty and Calvin some time to become acquainted with their new parents.

While Marty's memories of growing up with a cool set of parents actually were starting to return, his memories of growing up with a wimpy father and an alcoholic still seemed to be a little more dominent. It simply was going to take some time, for Marty to adjust to having two sets of memories.

Calvin was the Marty from what they called "Hell Valley". As a result of young Biff, in 1955, acquiring the almanac from his 2015 self - the younger Biff had simply become very rich and powerful. Calvin's father was murdered by Biff, in March of 1973 - and he actually spent most of his life in boarding schools.

Upon having returned to 1955, to take the almanac away from Biff - they succeeded in preventing Biff from turnng very powerful and corrupt. As a result, they ended up returning to 1985 with _two_ Martys and _two_ Docs. They sure had no choice, but to let George and Lorraine in on Doc's time machine.

Doc was a little surprised by how easy it was, to convince George and Lorraine that he invented time travel. George and Lorraine have taken very well to the presence of the second Marty, who decided to change his name to Calvin - when George and Lorraine commented on how, had Marty been born with a twin, the twin likely would've ended up with that very name.

Unlike Marty, Calvin didn't have the benefit of acquiring a second set of memories - so Calvin just had a lot of adjustments to make, in this world. He was amazed to discover that the current president of the United States was a former actor, named Ronald Reagan - and that Richard Nixon was impeached in the early '70s, after the infamous Watergate Scandal. He was also thrilled to discover that Biff Tannen ran an auto dealing business, and routinely waxed cars for the McFlys. Of course, the greatest thrill of all - was discovering that his father was alive, once again!

"These are great stuffed shells, Mom," Calvin said, with amazement. "I sure must say, you're a great cook."

"Well, thank you, honey," Lorraine said, smiling. "It's amazing to think we have two of you here, now. I must say, you and Marty really do have a lot in common."

"So, Mom, what did you tell Dave and Linda... about me?" asked Calvin.

"I just told them that I gave you up for adoption, when you were a baby," explained Lorraine, "but that you were being abused by your adoptive father, so we decided to bring you back in our lives. They were a little horrified, that we would give you up for adoption - but that was the best way we could explain your sudden presence in our lives. I mean, we respect Dr. Brown's decision to keep the time machine a secret."

"My interest has always been more into aliens," explained George, "rather than time travel. It's hard to believe that time travel actually is possible. It's also quite creepy, thinking of how I was murdered by Biff Tannen... in that other world."

"It was partially my fault," Marty said, blushing. "If I hadn't bought that almanac, Old Biff never would've gotten the idea from us, and that world never would'veexisted. I shouldn't been so greedy."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Marty," George said, gently. "You had no idea that Old Biff would hear you - and you're not the one who made Biff real corrupt, in that other world. Anyway, you guys really have done your part to defeat the corrupt world."

"Actually, the credit should go to my counterpart," Marty said, smiling at Calvin.

"We both did our part to defeat the world," Calvin said, smiling. "Anyway, it's not like my life was all bad. I did get to spend most of my life in boarding schools - so it really was only around the holidays, that I was actually subjected to Biff's abuse. Still, I did miss being able to have a real family - and I can't even begin to tell you how much I missed my dad."

"Would you boys like some more shells?" asked Lorraine.

"Oh, yousure bet," replied Calvin. "Even all the fancy foods that I was able to eat, at boarding schools, doesn't compare to this. You're such a wonderful cook, Mom."

"I must say, Mom, your counterpart from the other timeline very seldom cooked," added Marty. "Our meals often consisted of fast food and instant food. It's really quite nice, being able to have some of your home cooking."

"Thank you, boys!" Lorraine said, smiling. "It feels so nice to be appreciated."

George turned to Marty, and said, "I suppose I really should thank you, for helping me to gain the courage to stand up for myself. Man, it's very strange - thinking that I saw you, nearly thirty years ago - yet, for you, it wasn't even a week ago."

"I swear, thinking about time travel can be rather mind-wracking," Marty said, smiling. "It can be rather tough, y'know, to think fourth-dimensionally."

"It's so nice to be in this world," breathed Calvin. "I mean, from my perspective, this world seems like a real paradise. In fact, it's almost like heaven."

"Well, honey," said Lorraine, "just relax.. and take it easy. We won't have you start school, until next week. That should give you some time to adjust to this world."

"Beware of Mr. Strickland," Marty said, smirking. "He can be a pretty nasty guy."

"I'm sure he wouldn't be anywhere near as nasty... as the Biff Tannen from the other world," Calvin said, smiling. "I'm really not too worried about Strickland."

"Well, I guess you got me there," Marty said, smiling.

"Are you boys ready for dessert, now?" Lorraine asked. "I made cherry turnovers. We can have turnovers and ice cream."

"That sounds delicious, Mom," gushed Calvin.

"They certainly smell good," Marty added. "I'll definitely have a turnover."

"I'm so glad you boys love my cooking," Lorraine said, beaming.

"Y'know, Mom," Marty said, smiling, "you're acting like you haven't known me for the past seventeen years."

"Well, I know part of you has only known me - for the past few days,' Lorraine said, smiling. "It'll be quite tough to imagine you having a second set of memories - where your dad and I were different, and much less happy."

"Well, at least, he has a set of memories about _this_ life," interjected Calvin. "I only have one set of memories, where I grew up with an abusive Biff Tannen - and spent most of my life in boarding schools."

"Well, Cal, I'm sure you and I won't be fighting over Jennifer," Marty teased.

"Yeah, that's very true," replied Calvin. "I don't think I've ever met the Jennifer of our world."

Marty and Calvin just smiled at each other, as they started to eat their turnovers and ice cream.


	2. Chapter 2

_October 28, 1985  
8:00 PM PST_

Marty and Calvin were in Calvin's bedroom, and they were busy unpacking the latter's luggage.

"Gee, Marty," said Calvin, "this building simply brings back memories. It brings back memories of the happier times - when I was a kid, and my father was alive. I never realized just how much I missed this building. It almost is like being in heaven."

"So, Cal, maybe our early childhoods were almost identical," suggested Marty. "Of course, our respective timelines have skewed from November 12 of 1955 - but Biff wasn't legally allowed to gamble, until about three years later.'

"I sure do remember being terrified of Biff," explained Calvin, "when I was a little kid. As soon as news came that my father was murdered, I right away suspected that it was Biff. I think mom had the worst end of the deal, though. At least, I've sure got to spend most of my life in boarding schools. My mom didn't have that luxary, though - as she was always in the clutches of Biff's abuse. I remember how I'd often cry myself to sleep, whenever I thought of my mom."

"Hey, Calvin," Marty interjected, "do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Uh, no, go right ahead," replied Calvin.

"Okay, during the brief time I was in your world," explained Marty, "I ran across your brother, Dave. He really mentioned something about you and your mom not being on speaking terms. I'm wondering why that was. Did you two have some sort of fight?"

"Oh, the last time I was home," explained Calvin, "I had a huge full-blown fight with my mother. I was complaining to her about how I could no longer take Biff's abuse, and how he was a very spiteful man. She had scolded me for disrespecting him, and mentioned something about how... she thought going to boarding school would teach me some manners. I told her that I did have manners, but that I refused to respect cold-blooded monsters like Biff Tannen. She then sent me to my bedroom, and she told Biff what I had said about him. I was so mad at her, for taking Biff's side."

"Oh, gee, Cal," murmured Marty, blinking back tears, 'that really sounds awful. I do remember how your mom was defending Biff, and I was so horrified about that. Did she ever apologize, for doing that to you?"

"Yeah, she wrote me a long letter," explained Calvin, "telling me how sorry she was, for getting me in trouble with Biff - and how much she loved me. I wanted to call her back, but I was so afraid to. I really tried to be understanding, about how victims of abuse can get - but it still hurt me to be lashed out against. I never understood how my mom could ever agree to marry Biff."

Calvin began to cry. Marty tenderly placed his arm around Calvin, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Cal. I didn't mean to dredge up such painful memories. I'm just so sorry to hear that. Well, you're safe and sound now - here in the good world."

"Thanks, Marty," whispered Calvin, sniffing a little bit.

Marty then drew Calvin close to him, as the latter was silently weeping. Tears were stinging Marty's own eyes, as his heart went out to his twin.

oooooooooo

The two Docs and Sabrina were sitting inside of Doc's garage, as they were making plans on what to do.

"I'm thinking that I should take the two of you to the future," Doc told his counterpart and Sabrina. "Maybe we should go over to 2030, since that's when they have the necessary tools... to alter your appearance, a little. I mean, the townsfolk can get used to the idea of another Marty - but, if it came out that there are also two of me... and two of Sabrina... the townsfolk might become rather suspicious."

"I see what you mean," agreed Doc Two, nodding. "I would like to have curly brown hair and grey eyes, if that's possible."

"By 2030, it should be possible," replied Doc. "I guess you'll look a little like Christopher Lloyd. He's one of my favourite actors... and he even looks like we could be related."

"I think the Martys do kind of look like Michael Andrew Fox,' Sabrina said, smiling. 'It's very amazing, thinking of how Michael Fox and Christopher Lloyd became actors... in this timeline."

"Kind of?" Doc asked, laughing. "I think the Martys look _exactly_ like Michael J Fox! In spite of the seven year age difference between them, they do look so much alike."

"They even have the same slate-blue eyes,' added Sabrina. "Speaking of eyes, I'd simply hate to part with my blue-green eyes - but, if I have to, I guess I'll really go with chocolate-brown eyes and medium brown hair. Pretty much, I'd rather love to have hair... that's the same shade of brown, as the Martys."

"I think we could easily arrange that for you," Doc said, smiling. "We'll have have to take a lock of Marty's hair with us."

"So, are we going to call up the other Sabrina?" asked Sabrina.

"Yeah, we might as well," replied Doc. "I hope she doesn't mind, if we say that you're a cousin of hers. I mean, I've told our Sabrina about my plans to build a time machine - so I was planning to let her in on this, as well. Now, you guys can probably keep your last names - but you'll have to pick different first names."

"I was thinking that I could be Tabitha," suggested Sabrina. "Y'know, like Samantha's daughter... from Bewitched. I've always liked the name Tabitha."

"I'm rather partial to the name Christopher," added Doc Two. "I could be Christopher Brown. I suppose I'll need a middle name, too. How about Christopher Lloyd Brown?"

"Yeah, now that's a _very_ clever name," replied Doc, smiling.

"I would like to be Tabitha Jane Palmer," added Sabrina. "I'm so glad that I can, at least, keep my last name. I mean, I would hate to have to part with it."

"As long as we're in 2030," continued Doc, "I could fabricate birth certificates, for the two of you. How old would you like to be, uh, Chris?"

"How about 50?" suggested Chris. "That's a nice round number."

"Can I be 25?" asked Tabitha. "That's a nice round number, too. That way, I'm also not the same age... as the other Sabrina."

"Okay, I think we can work that out - for the two of you," said Doc. "So, Chris, you're a big fan of Christopher Lloyd?"

"Well, yeah, I guess you could say that," said Chris, nodding. "Actually, Christopher Lloyd wasn't an actor, in the timeline that we came from - and neither was Michael Andrew Fox, although both wanted to become actors. Michael Fox re-located to Switzerland, because he wanted to meet the stepson of Biff Tannen... who looked so much like him. Chris Lloyd found it unbearable to live in the US, so he also escaped to Switzerland. That's where the two of them met, and they became very close friends. Instead of becoming actors, the two of them simply decided to dedicate their lives to opposing Biff Tannen. The problem is... half of the Americans have fled the US to take refuge in Canada, Europe, or Australia - which quite meant that most of the remaining Americans were supporters of Biff Tannen. It's sort of a Catch-22. It's dangerous to remain in the US, and oppose Biff Tannen - but, if you leave the country, then you're unable to have anymore influence over the US. Anyway, I've corresponded with Michael Fox and Christopher Lloyd... a few times. Michael Fox is such a sweet young fellow - and he reminded me so much of Marty."

"In this timeline, Michael Fox plays Alex Keaton in Family Ties - which is a show I really enjoy watching," said Doc, nodding. "I don't actually agree with Alex Keaton's political views - but he's still a loveable character. Mallory's a nice character to watch, too."

"Well, then," said Chris, "should we head to 2030? Should we, uh, check to see how the Martys turn out to be? It'll certainly be quite hard to think of the Marty from our world, as being Calvin."

"No, it's better not to look them up," Doc replied, shaking his head. "As I've always said, it's not good to know too much about your own destiny. Anyway, we don't want a repeat of what happened... the last time I went into the future."

"I guess you're right, Emmett," replied Chris. "It's better just to go to 2030, do our business, and then return in 1985."

"Well, then," said Doc, "I guess now is as good time as any... to head to the future."


	3. Chapter 3

_October 29, 1985  
4:00 PM PST_

Marty and Calvin were sitting in Marty's bedroom, playing Nintendo, when the phone suddenly rang.

"Yo," replied Marty, as soon as he answered the phone.

"Are you Marty or Calvin?" asked Doc.

"It's Marty," Marty replied. "Hey, Doc, what's up?"

"Could you and Calvin come over to our garage?' asked Doc. 'We'll need some help, packing up. We found a house, that we'd like to move into. I figured that the garage would be too small for the three of us to live in, and that's why we're planning to move."

"Sure, Doc," replied Marty. "We'll be right over."

Marty and Calvin stepped out to Marty's 4x4 Toyota truck, as the latter drove over to Doc's garage.

oooooooooo

"Well, now my name's Christopher Lloyd Brown," Chris said, smiling. "I even look like Chris Lloyd, now - except that I have grey eyes. I guess I don't mind dressing up a bit conservatively. After all, it certainly beats the clothes that I had to wear - when I was in the mental hospital. I have to say, I really will miss being Emmett Lathrop Brown."

"Yeah, I suppose having a new identity can take some getting used to," Doc replied, nodding understandably. "You sure did pick a very clever name, though. I just think Christopher Lloyd Brown is a great name. I suppose we could say that you're my third cousin - and that your ancestors moved to America, before mine did. That'd certainly explain the family resemblance. Nobody could mistake us for twins, now, though.'

"My name is Tabitha Jane Palmer," added Tabitha, smiling. "I suppose my looks are common enough, it wouldn't really matter so much - if I somewhat resemble the other Sabrina. As I decided to keep my last name, though, we could say that we're cousins. I mean, my patrilineal ancestors have been in America... for nearly two centuries. Our family's pretty big, as a result."

"It's rather hard to believe that our lives have been identical," mused Chris, "up until November 12 of 1955. I guess that was the day that Old Biff gave the almanac to his younger self. I do remember how it made headline news, when Biff struck it rich... on his 21st birthday. At first, I didn't think much of it. However, the more he kept winning bets... and the richer he became... I began to suspect that something was wrong. When it turned out that George McFly was murdered in 1973, then I knew something had to be wrong."

"Yeah, Chris, I guess you're right,' Doc said, nodding. "Sabrina and Marty were both born, after the timeline had skewed - but we were 35 years old, at the time."

"It does seem a little surreal," Chris remarked, "to think that the first 35 years of our life were identical. I mean, we even saw Marty for that one week - before we sent him back to 1985. Which, by the way, just made me think of something. When I sent Marty back home, did he end up going back into _our_ 1985. Was there a second Marty running around... that we failed to consider? I guess it's too late to do anything about it, now - but everyone from that timeline would become everyone from this timeline, anyway. That's one of the reasons why Nicole decided not to come with us. She postulated that she would become the Nicole of this world, once we fixed things - and she wished to have no memories of the other timeline."

"I can't say that I really blame her," added Tabitha. "I kind of wish I had thought to stay behind, too. It would have made things less confusing for us. I'm wondering if the other Sabrina and Nicole know each other, in this timeline. I'm tempted to contact Nicole - but I don't want to frighten her, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, that's probably not a good idea," said Chris. "Anyway, we were able to take advantage to future technology... in order to alter our appearences. They even changed our fingerprints, handprints, and footprints - so that we end up not having the same prints as our counterparts. That'd cause trouble for us, in the future."

"We haven't changed Calvin's prints, yet!" gasped Doc. "We'll have to take him into the future - and alter his prints, too. His appearences we don't wish to alter, though. Marty and Calvin can remain being twins. It's just that, if Sabrina and I suddenly had a twin... Well, the townsfolk would become more than a wee bit suspicious."

"You definitely have a point," remarked Chris.

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Who's there?" called out Doc.

"It's Marty and Calvin," replied a young masculine voice.

"Okay, you two," called out Doc. "Come on in."

Marty and Calvin entered the garage - and they gasped, as soon as they saw Chris and Tabitha.

"Who... who are you?" stammered Marty.

"Oh, this is my counterpart," explained Doc, "as well as Sabrina's. We had to go to the future, and alter our appearences. We had to alter their voices, as well. They had to picked new identities, for themselves."

"I'm Christopher Lloyd Brown," said Chris. "You can call me Chris."

"That's a very clever name," replied Marty, smiling.

"My name is now Tabitha Jane Palmer," added Tabitha. "I really like that name, a lot. I picked that name from Bewitched."

"I'm Calvin William McFly," said Calvin, smiling. "That's the name our parents would've picked, had Marty really been born with a twin. William was the first McFly to be born in America, to Seamus and Maggie McFly. It's my understanding that Seamus had a brother, also named Martin - but that, when he was quite young, he died."

"I suppose the Calvin comes from Calvin Klein, eh?" Doc asked, smiling.

"That's the size of it," Calvin said, smiling. "After all, Marty apparently did make a real huge difference... in the lives of our parents."

"It _is_ a little uncanny, isn't it?" asked Marty, smiling.

"Well, anyway," added Doc, "should we start packing up, now? I'm hoping that we can move into our new home, within the next couple of days."

"Sure, we might as well," said Calvin.

"I'd be happy to help," agreed Marty.


	4. Chapter 4

_October 29, 1985  
8:00 PM PST_

Marty and Calvin were sitting on Calvin's bed, as they were going through the latter's cassette collection. Marty and Calvin were comparing the differences of the music scene, between the Hell Valley timeline and the current timeline.

"Well, it looks like Led Zeppelin hasn't recorded anything different," commented Marty, as he was studying some of the cassettes. "I guess they've still formed in 1968, recorded seven single albums and a double album - then Bonzo died, in 1980, of choking on his vomit. A year later, Led Zeppelin released Coda. That's pretty amazing. Then again, I guess Led Zeppelin never really got political in their music."

"Yeah, Led Zeppelin was my favourite band - when I was a little kid," explained Calvin. "I would probably say that Immigrant Song is about the closest they've ever come... to being political. They never liked being interviewed - so, as a result, I guess they never really spoke out about Biff Tannen."

"Was it sometime during the '70s, Cal, that Biff became powerful?" asked Marty.

"Yeah, pretty much," replied Calvin. "The music that was released before 1970 probably was about the same, between both timelines. I guess it was around 1975, that the music industry became a bit different. You see, in our timeline, Huey Lewis formed a different band. They didn't become Huey Lewis and The News. Instead, they became Huey Lewis and The Rebels, and their music was more heavy metal like. Huey Lewis had taken refuge in Canada, and he was the only American in the band that he formed. A lot of their songs were banned in the US, because they dared to speak out against Biff Tannen."

"Wow, that's interesting," replied Marty. "Yeah, I suppose rock music did take on a darker... and much more negative tone... in the timeline you came from. Huey Lewis and The News is more pop rock, than anything. So, Cal, Michael Jackson still recorded an album called Thriller? I could swear that..."

"Yeah, he did," said Calvin, "and, yeah, I think the music on it was pretty much the same. Michael Jackson really wasn't one to get political in his music."

"Anyway, Cal," continued Marty, "I know Sammy Hagar recorded a song called I Can't Drive 55. Come to think of it, I also don't think Van Halen ever was too political in their music. Say, what about U2? Did they ever form... in your timeline?"

"Yeah, they did," answered Calvin, "and they were very vocal, in speaking out against Biff Tannen... and Richard Nixon. I have two of their tapes."

"Well, what about the country music scene?" asked Marty. "What was that like?"

"Oh, don't even get me started on the country music scene," groaned Calvin. "I absolutely hate country-western! Many of the country musicians wrote songs that were praising Biff Tannen and Richard Nixon. Listening to the lyrics makes me want to throw up. Biff should've moved to Nashville, as the people there seem to adore him."

"Say, what about the Christian rock scene?" asked Marty. "What were their attitude towards Biff and Nixon like? They didn't think that Biff Tannen was a fine upstanding Christian, did they?"

"Oh, pu-lease!" groaned Calvin. "I haven't really payed attention to the Christian rock scene - but Biff Tannen obviously was _not_ a fine upstanding Christian. He never was one to go to church. Besides, in the Bible, it says that greed is one of the seven deadly sins. Naa, whenever my mom tried to quote the Bible to Biff - he would just laugh at her, and grunt about how the Bible is a bunch of nonsense."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Marty said, nodding. "Why do you suppose the country music scene embraced Biff so much, then?"

"I guess because, traditionally, the country music scene does leans conservative," explained Calvin. "I'm not sure. I guess the country music scene tries to be the opposite of the rock music scene. Let's face it, rock music has always been associated with rebellion - and the hippies were always considered rebellious, in spite of the fact that they believed in peace and harmony. I guess it was because they fought against tradition and social norms, that they've gained some sort of a negative rap."

"Was the Viet Nam War really still going on, when you left?" asked Marty. "I remember reading in a newspaper, that Nixon was considering running for a fifth term... as well as the fact that the Viet Nam War was still going on."

"Yeah, we still were at war with Viet Nam," replied Calvin. "You see, my mother had killed Biff, shortly before we went back in time - to take the almanac away from Biff. With Biff being dead, people were lobbying to impeach Nixon... for once and for all. I'm so glad that I spent most of my life in Switzerland. Just like every other country in the world, Switzerland didn't allow Biff to set foot in the country. Fortunately, most of the people in Switzerland took compassion on me - since they suspected that I was a target of Biff's abuse. The only reason I why even bothered to come home around holidays, was because there was my mother to consider. I actually loved my mother dearly, y'know."

"Well, I see that a lot of these tapes contain music... that don't exist in this timeline," said Marty. "Say, why don't we listen to my favourite song - by Huey Lewis and The News? It's called The Power of Love."

"Cool," replied Calvin. "That would be nice."

Marty walked up to the stereo - as he popped a tape into the tape deck, and then pressed play. Halfway throughout the song, Marty noticed that tears were simply streaming down Calvin's face.

"Hey, Calvin," Marty teased, lightly, "it's a happy song! C'mon! You're supposed to be smiling."

"Sorry, Marty," mumbled Calvin, "it's just that... Well, the song moves me - for some reason. It might be because I've been thinking about how nice it is, to have a loving family. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I wished to have a loving family. I would envy some of the families that I'd see on TV - especially considering that our family used to be sort of like that, until Daddy died."

Marty hugged Calvin close, as the latter wept a little. Marty then grabbed a tissue, and used it to wipe Calvin's eyes. Marty then tickled Calvin a little, under the chin - causing Calvin to laugh a little.

"So, Cal," offered Marty, "should we play Nintendo, now?"

"That sounds great," replied Calvin, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

_October 30, 1985  
3:30 PM PST_

After school, Jennifer Parker walked home from school with Marty - as Marty decided to introduce her to Calvin.

"Okay, Jenn," Marty told his girlfriend, "this is Calvin. He's actually my counterpart, from the Hell Valley world. You know how, in 2015, you saw your older self - and you passed out? Well, after returning to 1985, we left you on the swing. We didn't realize, yet, that time timeline was skewed. I told Doc that we shouldn't've just left you in that reality - but he insisted that, once we fixed the timeline, the world would change around you."

"Oh, you mean the world where Biff Tannen was the luckiest man on earth?" Jennifer asked, quietly.

"Did Doc tell you about that world?" Marty asked, confused. "I thought you were asleep, the whole while."

"Actually, no, I wasn't," replied Jennifer. "When I woke up, it was dark out. The first thing I noticed. was that there were bars on the window. I was so confused about what was going on. I also saw that our family car was smashed in the driveway. I decided to enter the house, to see what was going on. I mean, I had my key on me - and the key still worked. When I entered the house, things appeared to be the same. However, when I entered my bedroom, I saw that my counterpart was sleeping in my bed. As soon as I had turned on the light, my counterpart woke up - and she started screaming at me. She accused me of being an imposter. My own _father_ actually chased me out of the house... at gunpoint! Of course, I had no idea what was going on. I thought that my counterpart was the imposter - and I felt hurt, that my father would side with her over me."

"Oh, Jennifer," gasped Marty, as he put his arm around his girlfriend. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea. Well, I did tell Doc that we should've brought you along. So, Jenn, what happened - after you left the house?"

"Well, I decided to come find you," explained Jennifer, "Then, as I was walking past the courthouse, I noticed that Biff's Pleasure Paradise was in its place. I was rather confused. I actually had no idea what was going on. I felt that this had to be some terrible dream. I even pinched myself, hoping to wake myself up. However, that didn't work - so I walked closer to Biff's Pleasure Paradise, to see what that was all about. I then started watching that little video, about Biff's life. I was real horrified, when the video mentioned that Biff married Lorraine McFly... in 1973! I had no idea what was going on, and how I ended up in that terrible world!"

"Aw, poor Jennifer," murmured Marty. "Doc shouldn't just left you in that world. I can imagine that you must've felt extremely frightened, and that you really had nobody to turn to. So, where did you go from there?"

"Well, two of Biff's men then found me," Jennifer said, sadly. "They told me that we can do this the hard way or the easy way. I just had no idea what they were talking about, though - and I was scared. The men just knocked me out, as they carried me into the lobby of Biff's headquarters. Biff then yelled at me - telling me that, if I left again, he would send someone to kill my father. I then started crying, and I told him that I would work for him."

"Oh, Jennifer, that's just very awful!" gasped Marty, as tears filled his eyes. Marty tenderly touched Jennifer shoulders, as he continued, "The Biff of that timeline was certainly a bastard! So, Jenn, what happened after that? Oh, did he harm you?"

"You won't believe this, Marty," said Jennifer, sighing. "Biff then ordered for me to put my bikini on. I was so confused, so I had asked myself what I did there. Biff heard me, though - and he told me that I was a stripper. He acted like I was pretty dumb, for not remembering. He said that, if I refused to work for him, our family would be evicted from our home. I asked him how it could be legal, as I'm only 17. He told me that he owned the police, and that he could simply alter the laws. He then told me to hurry up, change, and do my job. He insisted that I knew what would happen, if I didn't."

"Oh, Jenn, I'm so sorry about that," gasped Marty, as he began to cry. Marty held his girlfriend close to him, protectively. "So, then, what happened next? What happened, Jennifer?"

"Some girls... who were about my age... stormed into the room," explained Jennifer, "and they started to beat up Biff, until he was unconscious. They then began to beat up Biff's guys, too. The girls started to bound up Biff and his three men - and I started to help them. They then invited me to go partying with them. I simply told them 'yes', because I really had nowhere else to go... or anybody to turn to. I also figured that, if I drank enough, I would eventually wake up... and find myself back home."

"Well, you really didn't seem drunk... when I woke you up," Marty said, weeping, as he gave Jennifer a tight squeeze.

"That must be because," suggested Jennifer, "when the world changed around me, it undid everything that had happened to me... in the other world. I remember it, quite vividly. Some girls and I were drinking and doing LSD, and we sure were laughing and telling silly jokes - then, suddenly, everything around me began to change. The girls I was with disappeared, even the bottle of wine that I held in my hand vanished. The clothes I was wearing changed back into the clothes I wore on my trip to 2015. I was standing in front of the Bank of America clock, and the clock read 11:00 AM. I felt like I was in a daze. At first, I thought it was some bad acid trip - then, after I came to my senses, I figured that I simply must've been sleepwalking. I walked back to my house, and I collapsed on the swing. After that, I guesss you woke me up... a couple hours later."

"So, Jenn, you never saw your other self," asked Calvin, "since you left the house?"

"Uh, no, I didn't," replied Jennifer. "I was so scared of her. I thought that she was an imposter, who had it in for me - and I was terrified that she might harm me. I'm afraid that I might've made things even worse, for her."

"'My mom did kill Biff, just a few days later," explained Calvin, "and Sabrina sent me a ticket to Canada, so that I could be safe. I'm not sure if anyone tried to find me, later that day. Of course, Biff may not have even known that I was still in Switzerland - as my counterpart over here showed up, less than a day ago. Anyway, Biff and his men wouldn't've been allowed within the borders of the country."

"Well, gee, Jenn," mumbled Marty, as he wiped his eyes, "I never would've taken you to be the type... that would do acid, and get drunk."

"Well, I'm normally not like that," replied Jennifer, "but, Marty, those were hardly normal circumstances. You see, just like I thought my trip to 2015 was a dream - I thought that my adventures in that world was also just a dream. The reason why I didn't tell you about _that_ 'dream', was because I was so ashamed of my actions. I would worried you would've thought less of me, because of it."

"Aw, don't worry about it, Jenn," Marty said, softly. "I can understand how confusing those circumstances might've, seemed to you. Well, it's good that everything turned out to be all right - but I still feel so bad that we left you in that awful world."

"It's not your fault, Marty," Jennifer said, quietly. "I can't even be mad at Doc. I can understand what his reasoning was - and it was pretty cramped in the DeLorean."

"So, what else did you and the girls do - during the night?" asked Calvin.

"Well, mostly, we just drank and did LSD," explained Jennifer. "I still felt that this had to be a terrible dream. I really was so confused, by how the world could've been that drastically different, and how Biff could've been so powerful. Worst of all, I was very worried about you. I guess I just got myself stoned, in order to numb the pain and confusion of what happened."

"Aw, Jenn," murmured Marty, as he threw his arms around his girlfriend. "I'm sorry."

"Well, Marty," remarked Jennifer, "iit was such a surreal experience, seeing the world change around me."

"I wonder how those girls felt," mused Calvin, "when they saw you disappear."

"They maybe just thought that it was bad acid trip," Jennifer said, smiling.

Marty and Calvin both laughed. Then Marty held Jennifer close, thankful that his girlfriend turned out to be all right. He figured that all was well that ended well.


	6. Chapter 6

_October 30, 1985  
6:30 PM PST_

After having dinner with the family, Marty and Calvin decided to visit Doc and Chris - in their new home. While Marty thought that it was very nice for Doc to buy a bigger house, especially with the addition of Chris and Tabitha - in some ways, Marty would miss the garage. After all, he just had a lot of fond memories of visiting the garage - over the past decade. Doc greeted the twins at the door, as he seemed very happy to see them.

"Well, hello, boys!" exclaimed Doc. "Well, how do you? How do you boys enjoy your new life? Have you had a nice day, today?"

"Oh, Doc, everything's going great," gushed Calvin. "It's so nice to have a real family. It's a shame that so many of our peers seem to take their family for granted. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I understand," Doc said, softly. "Well, boys, what about Halloween? Do you have any plans? I quite was thinking we could carve pumpkins here, tonight. Would you boys like some apple cider?"

"Oh, yes, please!" replied the boys, simultaneously - as they followed Doc into the kitchen, where Chris and Tabitha were sitting.

"So, anyway, boys," asked Doc, "have you thought of what you wanted to bem for Halloween? I'm sure we could whip up just about anything that you'd like."

"I was thinking of maybe dressing up as Alex P Keaton," suggested Marty, "y'know, from Family Ties. Even though I disagree with him on many issues - especially in the way of politics - he's quite a very enjoyable character to watch. Let's face it, it's his character that makes the show great. You've sure gotta dig his sense of humour."

"I was thinking that maybe I could be Scott Howard," added Calvin. "I mean, I don't want to dress up as his wolf-self - but I would like to wear his outfit. I have to admit that I often dreamed of being a werewolf, when I was in the other world. I actually wondered what the life of a werewolf would be like. Anyway, Scott Howard was also played by Michael J Fox - just like Alex P Keaton is."

"Yeah, and everyone tells us that we look like Michael J Fox," said Marty. "So, yeah, I think we could perfectly pull off the costumes."

"So, anyway, are you boys going to the school dance?" asked Doc. "You could come here, tomorrow afternoon - and pick up the costumes."

"Oh, you bet," replied Marty. "Jennifer says that she wants to dress up as a fairy princess, with glitter in her hair. Aw, she would look so pretty as a fairy princess - even though she already is a princess."

"It was great to meet Jennifer, early this afternoon," added Calvin. "She's such a nice girl. I just hope to, one day, meet a girl like her. Y'know, I think I'm already seeing the drawbacks of being inter-dimensional twins, though. We really seem to have the same tastes, in just about everything - well, except Clint Eastwood. I guess that's because he was Biff's favourite actor - so, therefore, I just cannot stand the idea of watching a western. I notice that we do have more comedies, in this world. So, as a result, I've really come to take a liking to comedies."

"I've really come to like watching Taxi," said Chris. "It's real nice that you've recorded those episodes, onto videocassettes."

"I've only been into this world, for a few days," commented Calvin, "and I already do enjoy watching Michael J Fox. Of course, it probably helps - that I've met him, in the other world. I suppose he has an optimistic demeanor here, as well. I remember how he had very high hopes - that the world would improve, sometime in the future."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Doc went to answer it. It was Jennifer.

"So, Jennifer!" exclaimed Doc, as he embraced her. "What brings you over here?"

"I just wanted to check out your new place," Jennifer said, smiling. "It's looks so nice. Now, you guys will have a lot of room. I imagine that it must've really felt cramped, in that garage. Is that right? Also, I figured that Marty was maybe here... with you."

"Sure, you can join us," Doc said, smiling. "We're in the kitchen. We were just about to carve some pumpkins. Would you want to carve a pumpkin with us? We've also made some apple cider. Then, later on, we could make some caramel apples."

"Whew, I would love that!" exclaimed Jennifer. "Say, did Marty tell you what I was going to dress up as... for Halloween?"

"Yeah," replied Doc, "he said you were coming as a fairy princess. Will it be complete, with a magic wand?"

"Yeah, of course!" replied Jennifer. "Well, unless you mean a _real_ magic wand. In which case, the answer would be no."

"Well, no, of course not!" Doc said, laughing, "I knew that it wasn't a real magic wand. Sometimes, though, I wish I did have one. Marty just told me that he wanted to dress up as Alex P Keaton, from Family Ties."

"Oh, yeah, now that would be lovely," gushed Jennifer. "What about Calvin? What is he planning to dress up as?"

"He wants to be Scott Howard, from Teen Wolf," explained Doc. "He just decided that they should both dress up as Michael J Fox characters. I thought it was a neat idea."

"Initially, our band was going to do the Teen Wolf theme," added Marty, "but, after gaining a twin, I then decided against the idea. Therefore, I'll be Alex P Keaton - while my twin can be Scott Howard."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" gushed Jennifer. "So, at any rate, are you going to buy the costumes? That sounds awfully generous of you, Doc!"

"Yeah, we'll pick them up - later tonight," explained Doc. 'You know, we were going to take Calvin to 2030 to change his prints - but, instead, Tabitha has found a spell to do so. We can also perform a spell to bring IDs for our counterparts into this world."

"So, Doc, you mean they can do print changes in 2030?" Jennifer asked, baffled.

"In rare cases, they can," explained Doc. "What we did was actually illegal, in 2030 - and it was a bit risky. That's why we decided against doing that again, with Calvin."

Jennifer and Doc went to join the others by the table. Doc then handed Jennifer a pumpkin and a carving knife. Tabitha went to pour everyone huge glasses of apple cider, and he popped in Alice Cooper's record, Welcome To My Nightmare.

"Perfect Halloween music, eh?" asked Tabitha. "This album was released in our world, too. Now we're in the Halloween spirit."

"Yeah, I also enjoy Alice Cooper," said Jennifer. "Only Women Bleed is a great song."

"I'll be honest," said Marty. "I'm not really a huge fan of Alice Cooper. That being said, though, this is perfect music to get us in the Halloween mood. It's nice that we can all hang out together, and do all this."

"I feel so much safer," Calvin said, sighing, "now that we've finally prevented Biff from being rich. It's almost like we're in heaven, y'know?"

"To a certain extent, it does seem that way," observed Chris. "I mean, it's so nice to not be in that mental hospital anymore."

"Just wait until you start school next week," Marty teased his twin.

"Naa, school simply can't be too bad," Calvin said, smiling. "You mentioned Strickland, the other day. I'm sure that he's quite tame - compared to the rich and powerful Biff, of the other world."

"Since you put it that way..." Marty said, as he playfully punched his twin. "C'mon, let's work on our pumpkins."


	7. Chapter 7

_October 31, 1985  
5:15 PM PST_

As Marty drove to school, Calvin was feeling a bit nervous. Since arriving in the "good" 1985, he hadn't spent much time outside of the McFly house. He had yet to meet any of Marty's friends, besides Jennifer. Would Marty's friends like him, too? They were, in essense, the same person - as he was Marty of the Hell Valley Universe.

He really was admiring his Scott Howard costume. He watched that film about three times, already. He glanced over at Marty - and noticed that Marty looked exactly like Alex P Keaton, from Family Ties. He wondered what Michael J Fox would think, if he saw them in their costumes.

"Hey, Cal, you nervous?" Marty asked, softly. He seemed concerned for his new twin, which made Calvin feel very touched.

"Yeah, a little bit, I guess," replied Calvin. "I'm kind of worried that your friends might not like me. Sorry, I maybe am a little too insecure. I'm still very new to this world."

"Aw, you needn't worry, Cal," Marty said, gently. "They're very nice people, and I'm sure they'd come to like you. Most of the kids at school are very nice. It's just Douglas Needles, Miff Tannen, and their gangs that you have to worry about."

"So, Marty, what is Douglas Needles like?" asked Calvin. "I know you mentioned about him daring to race you, the other day. He seems to be, well, a very nasty bugger."

"Oh, he's a bit of bully," Marty said, shrugging. "Granted, he's not quite as bad as Biff Tannen used to be - or as Griff Tannen will be. Gee, this makes me feel a little worried about my future kids. Poor Marty Jr! Well, since it looks like my future will be much happier, now - I should have no problems teaching my kids to be confident. I would also teach them to stand up to bullies, from an early age."

"So, Marty, why does Needles and his gang pick on you?" asked Calvin, with concern. Marty really didn't seem like the kind of person who'd get picked on.

"It's because one of my weaknesses is with being called chicken," Marty said, blushing. "That, and also the fact that I stick up for those who get picked in. If I had been in high school in 1955, I maybe wouldn't been friends with my father - to the extent that I was, during my week-long stay in 1955. I definitely would've treated him decently, though - and I would've stuck up for him. I can't stand to see anyone get picked on. Know what I mean?"

"Right, Marty, I know what you mean," Calvin said, softly. He always did manage to make friends relatively fast, as he tried to be very outgoing and friendly.

"Well, here we are, now," called out Marty, just as he pulled into the school's parking lot. "This is the school that I go to... and that you will attend, next week."

"Oh, yeah," said Calvin, as he looked around. "That school burnt down in 1979, in the world that I came from. Since Biff became so powerful, the gangsters took over."

"Let's go," urged Marty, as he stepped out of the car. "Let's see if my friends are in there. I wonder what they'll think of our costumes. I feel a little uncomfortable in a suit and a tie - but I guess I'll survive, for tonight. Usually, I do prefer casual wear."

oooooooooo

As Calvin followed his twin into the school - he saw that everyone was staring at them, wide-eyed. Of course, they probably weren't used to Marty having a twin. He suddenly felt very shy, being surrounded by people that he didn't know.

"Hey, which one of you is Marty?" asked a blonde, as she ran up to the twins.

"Yeah, Marty, since when did you have a twin?" asked the blonde's brunette friend.

"Oh, uh, you see," stammered Marty, "we were separated at birth. Our parents couldn't afford to keep both of us, so they gave one of us up for adoption."

"Oh, well, that just doesn't sound right," said the blonde, with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I mean, twins should never be separated. No offence, but I never understood the logic. It would've been much better to give you _both_ up, together."

"Well, the important thing is," Calvin said, quietly, "we're together, now. It's best just to, uh, let bygones be bygones. There's no sense in holding onto a grudge."

"Hey, Marty!" called out a voice behind them. Both Calvin and Marty nearly jumped, as they were both startled - and then they both turned around.

"Well, hello, Zach," Marty said, warmly. "Where are Billy and Joey?"

"Oh, they're on the baking committee," explained Zach. "They're bringing in the last of the brownies. The one that's dressed up as Scott Howard is your twin, Calvin?"

"That's correct," replied Marty. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you about this. We don't have a rhythm guitarist in our band, yet. Calvin can play the guitar, just like me. I was just wondering if he could join our band, and play the rhythm guitar."

"Well," said Zach, thoughtfully, "we'll have to hear what Joey and Billy say first. He'll have to show us his guitar talent. I mean, just because the two of you are twins - it doesn't necessarily mean that you'll have the same talents. He might have other talents, that you don't have. Know what I mean? I don't mean any offence."

"Right, I understand, buddy," replied Marty. After all, he couldn't exactly explain to Zach that Calvin came from an alternate reality.

"Oh, here they are, now," said Zach, as he glanced towards the front of the school. "Hey, Joey and Billy, come meet Calvin! He's the one dressed up as Scott Howard, from Teen Wolf."

"Oh, hello, Calvin," said one of the boys. "I'm Joey Landvatter. I play the keyboards."

"Yeah, and I'm Billy Winterson," said the other boy. "I play the drums. Do you play an instrument, Calvin? I must say, your twin really has such a passion for music."

"Uh, yeah," replied Calvin, nervously, "I, uh, play the guitar. I had a band, too."

"Wow!" Billy gasped amazed. "Just like your twin, eh? That is very amazing!"

"I was wondering if I could, uh, play the rhythm guitar," Calvin said, quietly.

"Well, first, we'll have to hear you play," explained Joey. "It would be pretty nice to have a pair of twins in our band, though - so I'm definitely open to the idea."

"So, Calvin, where did you come from?" asked Billy.

"Uh, I'd rather not talk about it," Calvin replied, quietly.

"It's okay, Cal," Billy said, softly. "We don't have to. I can imagine it's maybe a little upsetting to you. Anyway, it looks like supper is just about ready to be seved."

oooooooooo

As the dance was just about to start, Calvin watched Marty dancing with Jennifer. He felt that Jennifer made a rather pretty fairy princess. He couldn't help but feel a small pang of envy for his twin. Suddenly, an obnoxious loud voice interrupted him.

"Hey, the big M!" called out a tough-looking guy - who was dressed as a goblin, and was flanked by three other goblins. "How's it hangin', McFly?"

"I, uh..." stammered Calvin. Just then, Marty ran up to the gang.

"What the hell?" gasped Needles, as his eyes opened very wide. "Two of you?"

"Yes," Marty said, firmly, "the person you're messing with is my twin, Calvin."

"Why are you both dressed up as Michael J Fox characters?" Needles demanded. "He's a no-good Canadian who wants to be an American!"

"Hey, now, what do you have against Canadians?" Marty demanded. "Many of my favourite bands come from Canada."

"What are you doing - listening to Canadian bands, McFly?" Needles asked, smirking. "Aren't you proud to be an American?"

"Well, I'm most certainly thankful to be an American - if that's what you mean," Marty replied, firmly. "I'm thankful to live in a free country, where we're entitled to freedom of choice - and I choose to exercise my freedom of choice to listen to whatever music I damn well please! So there!"

"Yeah, why don't you go to Cuba?" added Calvin. "How does choosing to listen to bands from another country make you not proud of your nationality?"

"I'm damn proud to be an American," continued Marty, "but I'm also deeply ashamed to have people like _you_ in this country. It's people like you that perpetuate the 'arrogant and ignorant American' stereotype. You really are a major disgrace to this country, dickhead!"

"Ugh, you little punk..." Needles started to say, then he saw Mr. Strickland staring at them.

"Is their a problem here, kids?" Mr. Strickland demanded, rather sternly.

"Uh, no," replied Needles, "we were just goofing around - weren't we, McFly?"

"Uh, yeah, of course," stammered Marty.

"Well, you'd better watch it, you slackers," mumbled Mr. Strickland - as he started to walk away, without saying another word.

"Come on, you two," Jennifer told the twins. "Just ignore Needles. We won't let him ruin our night for us, will we? I think Needles is just jealous that he's not cute like you guys - or like Michael J Fox, for that matter."

"I agree, Jenn," said Calvin. "Even though, I must say, that gang seems pretty tame - compared to Biff Tannen and _his_ gang. Now they were very terrifying!"

"Well, anyway, Marty and Calvin," Jennifer told the twins, "why don't you two stand by the skeleton over there? Put your arms around each other."

"Okay, we'll do that," Marty told Jennifer, as he flashed her a lopsided smile.

Marty and Calvin then stood next to the skeleton, as they put their arms around each other. Calvin smiled warmly at the camera, as Jennifer snapped three photos of them.

The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News then began to play - as Marty reached out for Jennifer, and the two of them headed over for the dance floor.

Calvin smiled to himself. This world might not really be heaven - but it really was much better, than the Hell Valley Universe. Calvin went up to the snack table, to grab more brownies. This was turning out to be a rather exciting night.


	8. Chapter 8

_October 31, 1985  
10:30 PM PST_

After the Halloween Dance, Marty and Calvin decided that they should head over to Doc's home. Marty could see that his twin was very happy. It give Marty such a warm and fuzzy feeling. The idea of having a twin really did sound nice to Marty. He figured that his life would never be the same, since he travelled back in time for the first time.

"I must say, Marty," commented Calvin, "it sure was nice, getting to meet all of your friends. We could certainly do without Needles and his crowd, though. They seemed like a pretty nasty bunch, I must say."

"Well, Cal, I wouldn't worry too much about them," Marty said, soothingly. "It's not as if most of the kids at school take them that seriously, anyway. They're just a bunch of punks, who live to torment other people. Know what I mean?"

"Well, here we are," Calvin said, as Marty pulled up by Doc's home. "Let's go in, and see how everyone is doing - shall we? I'm sure Chris is quite happy to be out of that mental hospital, now. This must be such a relief for him."

"I can certainly imagine that it must be," replied Marty, smiling.

The twins walked up to the front door, as Marty rang the doorbell.

"Well, hello, boys!" exclaimed Doc. "Did you guys have fun, at the party?"

"Oh, yes!" gushed Calvin. "We certainly did. The food was great - well, except for the bratwurst and baked beans - and so was the music."

"I was afraid that they'd play stuff like Black Sabbath and Ozzy Osbourne," Marty commented, "but the music really wasn't anything like thatl. They played bands like Pink Floyd, The Doors, and Led Zeppelin. They also played Boston, The Cars, Styx, REO Speedwagon, Journey, and Toto. Furthermore, they played bands like Van Halen and Def Leppard. Then, of course, they played Huey Lewis and The News."

"It's amazing how different Huey Lewis and The News sounds... from Huey Lewis and The Rebels," commented Calvin. "Huey Lewis was great in both bands, though."

"Say, isn't Huey Lewis 30-something years old?" asked Tabitha. "I guess that would mean he was born a little before the timeline skewed in our worlds."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," replied Marty. "So, Tabitha, you said you found a spell to change Calvin's prints."

"That's correct," replied Tabitha. "Some of the ingredients we've brought back with us, from 2030."

"Say, did you look us up - when you were in 2030?" asked Marty.

"Uh, no, we didn't," replied Doc. "I figured it wasn't a good idea. I mean, I still believe that a person shouldn't know too much about their own destiny."

"Didn't you say the future hasn't been written yet, though?" asked Marty, confused.

"It isn't," replied Doc. "Our future is affected by the choices that we make in our life. However, we cannot live by what might happen in the future. We must live for today, plan for the future, and learn from the past."

"Yeah, okay, I guess that makes sense," replied Marty.

"I understand, totally," Calvin added.

"Well, boys," suggested Doc. "Let get in the house, now, shall we?"

Tabitha handed Calvin a glass of juice, and she told him, "Here, Cal, this is the potion to make the spell work. Drink this up, okay?"

Calvin took the glass from Tabitha, and begin to drink the potion. "Wow! This tastes just like Pepsi."

"Okay, then," continued Tabitha. "I need you to stick your hands and feet into this powder, for five minutes."

Calvin took off his shoes and socks, and stuck his feet into the powder. He also stuck his hands into the powder on the table.

"Are you ready, Calvin?" asked Tabitha.

"Uh, yeah, I am," replied Calvin. "You said five minutes, right?"

"Yeah, yeah," replied Tabitha, "that's right. I'm going to set the timer now, okay?"

"All right, then," replied Calvin, smiling. "This is kind of relaxing. I mean, my feet were pretty sweaty - from being at the dance."

Marty decided to take off his socks and shoes, too. He then went into the living room, to relax on the recliner. He found a table, with restraints!

"Whoa, Tabitha, what is that?" Marty asked, confused. "What on earth do we need restraints for?"

"Well," Tabitha said, smiling a little, "the last part of the spell requires that I tickle the soles of Calvin's feet for ten minutes."

"What?" Calvin nearly shrieked. "You have got to be kidding me. I swear, it's the absolute worst part of my body to be tickled. I can't stand to be tickled there!"

Marty's sympathy then went out to his twin. Marty was actually very ticklish all over, but the soles of his feet were _especially_ ticklish. It was the one part of his body, where he ansilutely couldn't stand to be tickled.

"I'm sorry, Cal," Tabitha said, not even bothering to stifle a smile, "but it's really part of the spell."

"Aw, shucks!" groaned Calvin.

At that moment, the timer went off.

"All right, Cal, come follow me into the living room," instructed Tabitha. Turning to Marty, Tabitha added, "Bring the timer with you, okay?"

"Right, Tabitha," replied Marty, as he grabbed the timer - and walked into the living room.

Tabitha restrained Calvin, tightly. After that, she grabbed make-up brushes - and she ran them up and down the soles of Calvin's feet, actually causing him to burst out into helpless laughter. Marty had to admit that Calvin's laughter sounded so pleasant, and that it sounded like he was really enjoying himself. In reality, though, he knew that this twin was suffering in ticklish agony. After about ten minutes, when the timer went off, Tabitha finally stopped.

"Whoa, this seemed to take forever," Calvin said, breathlessly. "I swear that this was ten minutes of pure torment."

"Yeah, but at least you had a good work-out," Tabitha smirked. "You know, laughing is very good exercise for you."

"Uh, yeah, I guess," stammered Calvin.

"We maybe should do this more often," Tabitha teased.

"Uh, no, I don't think so," protested Calvin, shaking his head.

"All right, then," suggested Chris, as he walked into the room. "Should we drink some apple cider, now - and listen to some music?"

"Sure," the twins replied, simultaneously.

"What band would you like to listen to?" asked Chris.

"Uh, how about April Wine?" suggested Marty, smiling.

"Yeah, I like April Wine, too," agreed Calvin, nodding.

"I made some caramel apples," added Doc. "Would you guys like to have one?"

"Oh, yes, Doc," replied Marty. "I would love that."

"Yeah, that would be awesome," replied Calvin. "Well, I've been in this world - for a little over four days. I still sometimes have nightmares about the other world, though. I guess it'll take me a while, to get over it."

"You needn't worry, Calvin," Marty said, as he comfortingly placed an arm around his twin's shoulder. "That world doesn't exist anymore. We'll keep you safe."

Calvin smiled at his twin, gratefully. Marty smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

_November 1, 1985  
3:30 PM PST_

"So, Marty," asked Calvin, "this really is your second year anniversary... of being with Jennifer?"

The twins were both sitting on Calvin's bed, and eatimg M&Ms - while listening to KKHV on the boombox.

"That's correct," replied Marty. "I still remember how we met. We met, when the teacher paired us up for a class project. We pretty much hit it off, right away."

"Y'know, Marty," Calvin said, quietly, "I can't help but feel a little jealous. I mean, I wish I had a girlfriend, too. I guess I really would like some romance in my life."

"I understand, Cal," Marty said, gently. "Just give it time, okay? I'm sure you'll find your girl, some day."

"I never got to meet the Jennifer from our world," added Calvin. "I really wonder if we would've hit it off, too, had we ever met."

"Well, it's kind of hard to know," Marty said, softly. "According to what Jennifer said, it appears that the Jennifer in your world was forced to be a stripper - for Biff Tannen!"

"Wow!" gasped Calvin. "That sounds awful. Y'know, I think I don't really want to keep the tapes that contain music from our world - not even Huey Lewis and The Rebels. It just brings back too many terrible memories and nightmares."

"Well, I wouldn't be so quick to burn them," Marty said, quietly. 'I mean, later on, you might change your mind - and regret it."

"I understand, Marty," whispered Calvin. "On one hand, I really would like to break all ties I've had to that other world. On the other hand, though, I've spent most of my life in that world - and I have some pleasant memories that I'd like to remember. So, it's not like my life was all bad - but remembering that world still gives me the creeps."

"Well, I really don't know what to tell you," Marty said, gently, "but I can imagine what you must be going through. My trip to 1955 did change my life, in major ways - but it definitely was not to the same extent, as it was in your case. I mean, hell, I thought that my own life was pretty bad - before I went back in time. I mean, my mother was an alcoholic who simply seemed to disapprove of almost anything I did - including my relationship with Jennifer. As for my father, well, he let Biff bully him around all the time - which had resulted in Biff totalling the car. It was the car I really was planning on using, in order to take Jennifer to the lake. Still, all things considered, my life wasn't really all that bad - especially compared to what _you_ had to go through."

"As I've said before," Calvin said, quietly, "I really don't feel sorry for myself. I can't really say that my life was all that bad, either. I mean, I was in boarding schools for most of my life - so it's not like I was constantly subjected to Biff's abuse."

"Well, anyway," Marty said, sighing, "there's the whole world at large, to consider. While my family life might have changed after my trip to 1955, the rest of the world pretty much stayed the same. However, there seems to be lots of major differences between the world you grew up in - and my world." Marty suddenly laughed, as he continued, "Oh, listen to me talk! I just referred to this world as being _my_ world! Yeah, right, as if! Really, if this was _my_ world, a lot of things about this world would be different. Well, anyway, I guess that's what dealing with alternate realities can do to a person."

"I'm still getting used to the fact that Dad is alive, again," said Calvin. "Although, I guess he's not technically my dad - but still..."

"Actually, he _is_ technically your dad," Marty said, as he placed an arm around Calvin's shoulder. "You see, the other world doesn't exist anymore - so my dad is your dad, too!"

"Well, then," Calvin pondered. "How come I still exist? I'm thinking, if the other world doesn't exist anymore - than why do Chris, Tabitha, and I still exist?"

"It's because you came here in a time machine," Marty replied. "You guys did your part to change the past, nd that's how you ended up here. One mystery I'm still trying to figure out, though - is how you guys really ended up in the timeline... where Doc and I returned to 1955, to retrieve the almanac from Biff."

"Yeah, I wondered about that, myself," Calvin agreed, nodding. "A theory that Chris came up with, was that the event actually took place... after you and Doc made an appearance, in our world. So, after we returned to 1955, we landed in the timeline - where you and Doc returned."

"Whoa, this is real heavy!" breathed Marty. "So, Cal, suppose we returned straight to 1955... from 2015. Then, most likely, you wouldn't have shown up in that timeline?"

"Hmm, well, that's what I'd guess," replied Calvin. "I wouldn't know for sure, though. It's a bit uncanny, Marty, to think about how much we have in common - and how much things between us are different. I guess this goes to show us how much the environment we grew up in can really shape our lives. I'd still like you to teach me how to skateboard, if you ever get a chance."

"Oh, sure, that won't be a problem," replied Marty. "Skateboarding sure isn't all that hard, once you get the hang of it. Car-surfing can be rather dangerous, and I know that some people have expressed their concerns about my habit."

"Well, no, I don't really want to car-surf," said Calvin, chuckling a little. "I just want to skateboard around town, a little. It actually looks like a lot of fun. Say, Marty, did you start car-surfing - when people dared you to do so, by calling you a chicken?"

"Oh, no," replied Marty, shaking his head. "A few of my friends and I actually took up car-surfing, when we were foiurteen years old. I really felt that it was a quick form of transportation, as I didn't have a car."

"I just realized something else," gasped Calvin. "I'll really have to study up on world history and US history. I guess it was in November in 1955, that our timelines began to skew - so I'll really have about thirty years worth of history... to re-learn. So, it's my understanding that the Viet Nam War ended in the mid-'70s... in this world?"

"Yeah! April 30 of 1975, to be exact," replied Marty. He then laughed and said, "Gee, I'm actually starting to sound like Doc! Say, that reminds me. When you met Chris, did you also call him Doc?"

"It depends on what you're asking," Calvin replied. "Chris and Tabitha used to watch me, regularly - until my dad was shot. I just called him Dr. Brown. When I met him again, though, before we went back to 1955 - he asked me to call him Doc. I guess that's because that's what you called him, back in 1955. It's sure strange to think of him as being Chris, now. So, Marty, are you and Jennifer really planning to have a candlelight dinner?"

"Oh, you bet," gushed Marty. "I suppose I'd better get going, now. This is such a special day for us, and I plan to make the most out of it."

"Good luck, Marty," Calvin said, warmly. "Gee, I sometimes still feel like I'm talking to myself - when I refer to you as Marty. I guess, in a way, I _am_ talking to myself - whenever I talk to you."

"Oh, Cal, you're too funny!" Marty said, laughing, as he leaned over to hug his twin.

"Have a great night, Marty," Calvin called out.

After Marty left the room, Calvin laid back on his bed - and began to relax. He was, of course, happy for his twin - but he couldn't help wishing that he had a girlfriend, too. He sighed, as he figured that he mustn't be so greedy. The important thing was, he was finally out of the corrupt world that Biff Tannen ruled.


	10. Chapter 10

_November 2, 1985  
1:30 PM PST_

Marty and Jennifer decided to eat out at Francesca's Italian Diner for lunch, which was one of their favourite restaurants. Marty and Jennifer both ordered stuffed shells and garlic bread, which happened to be one of Marty's favourite meals.

"Hey, Marty, I was thinking of something," Jennifer said, quietly.

"Oh, yeah, what is it?" Marty asked, curiously.

"I was thinking that we could try to hook up Calvin with Felicia," Jennifer suggested. "I think that the two of them would really hit it off well. We really could arrange for them to meet, or something. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Uh, yeah, we could do that," Marty replied, smiling. "Calvin actually confided in me, yesterday, that he wished he could find some romance. I would love to see my twin be happy. I guess I feel a bit protective of him, almost like an older brother. I mean, he hasn't exactly had the best life, and he's still getting used to living in our world. I imagine that it would be almost like moving to a different country, if not even more drastic."

"He's happy here, though, isn't he?" Jennifer asked, concerned. "Doesn't he like it here? Hell, if I was in his situation, I would feel like I was in heaven."

"Well, yeah, Jennifer, he's very happy," Marty replied. 'It's just that... Well, this is still such a new experience. He sometimes still have nightmares about being in that other world. I'm trying to encourage him to think of my family as his family, too - and stuff like that. He really loves spending time with our parents, especially Dad. After all, where he came from, his dad died... when he was only five."

"Yeah, I can imagine how that must feel," Jennifer replied. "I'm sure he spends a lot of time with your mom, too, right? After all, I'm guessing his mom really was different - in the Hell Valley world, especially being in the clutches of Biff Tannen."

"Right, yeah," replied Marty. "he loves spending time with Mom, too - and knowing that she's happier, and not an alcoholic. That I can pretty well relate to, even though not quite to the same extent as it was... in his case. Of course, he's not the only one who's come to value the importance of having a family. I really have, too. Even in the current timeline, before I went back to 1955, I didn't value my family... as much as I should. I think sometimes we teens can lose sight of just how valuable our family can be. Of course, I never stopped loving my family - but I just haven't appreciated them, as much as I should."

"Yeah, Marty, I see just what you mean," replied Jennifer. "By the way, what do you mean by current timeline? Current as opposed to..."

"Well, you see, Jenn," Marty explained, "I have two sets of memories, now. That can be confusing, especially when it comes to talking about my past - before the fateful trip to 1955. Now that I remember living two lives, before that trip - I've come to value my family of this timeline, which I was starting to take for granted."

"Oh, I see," replied Jennifer. "If you don't mind me asking, just which set of memories seem more dominent to you?"

"Well, initially, it was the memories of the old timeline," Marty replied. "However, those memories are starting to fade - and my memories of this life... my current life... really are starting to come to the forefront."

"Well, anyway," Jennifer said, sighing, "you really think we should hook up Calvin with Felicia?"

"Yeah, I think that'd be awesome," replied Marty. 'Your other best friend, Zoe, has been dating Zach - for a few months. It would be so neat, if Felicia and Calvin did hit it off. I think it would be so neat to have my friends dating your friends. Of course, my friends _are_ your friends - and vice versa. Still, I think you know what I mean."

"Right! The only problem I can really think of," suggested Jennifer, "is how he would have to explain where he came from. I mean, we can't exactly explain to her about time travel and alternate realities. He spent most of his time in Switzerland, right?"

"Right," Marty agreed, nodding. "I suppose Switzerland in the Hell Valley world wasn't too much different from 'our' Switzerland. At least, Switzerland wouldn't actually be as drastically different - as the United States was. I really don't think he'd want to talk about his other life, anyway. He could maybe just tell her that he really doesn't like to discuss where he came from - because he hasn't had a very good life, and he wants to put his past behind him."

"Yeah, that would work," replied Jennifer. "I'm sure Felicia would understand. So, at any rate, maybe we could invite her to come to your house... later this afternoon?"

"Yeah, that would be great," replied Marty. "Calvin also wanted me to teach him how to skateboard. I guess that's one of the very few things that we _don't_ have in common. It does seem a bit surreal to me, you know? I mean, to think that there's a version of me that can't skateboard. I mean, hell, I've been skateboarding my whole life. But, then again, my twin and I have lived real different lives - so maybe I should be more amazed by how much we _do_ have in common."

"I think, in a way," pondered Jennifer, "you and Calvin are even closer to each other, than identical twins are. After all, he _was_ you in the Hell Velley world. He's pretty much the way you would've ended up as, had you lived his form of life."

"I would've ended up _exactly_ like him," Marty said, stunned. "Gee, thinking about this is giving me a headache. When, all things considered, we _are_ two different people. He is his own person, just like I'm my own person. He's not just an extension of me, and I shouldn't think of him that way."

"I can understand your confusion," Jennifer said, softly. "I mean, it's not everyday that we meet a dimensional counterpart of ourselves. When I was stuck in the Hell Valley world, for a few hours, I did meet my dimensional counterpart - but only real briefly. I had no idea what was going on at the time, so I really thought she was an imposter... trying to steal my life from me. Of course, I'm sure she thought the same of me. Anyway, I feel sorry for her... looking back. It just seems as though she was forced to work as a stripper for Biff."

"Well, anyway," Marty said, "I suppose we could maybe stop by Felicia's house, after were done with dinner - and we can drive her to our house. By the way, have you talked to Felicia about any of this?"

"Well, yes and no," replied Jennifer. "She did mention that she would be interested in meeting Calvin, and that he seemed like a nice person. She just gets a bit shy around boys, y'know?"

"Yeah, I noticed she gets shy around me," Marty asked, laughing a little. "C'mon, now, I'm not that scary. I might be a man - but I'm not macho, y'know? I have no interest in spending a Sunday afternoon just drinking beer - while watching a football game, and telling disgusting jokes. I don't feel the need to prove my manliness to anyone."

"That's one thing I really love about you, Marty," Jennifer said, coyly. "You can be sensitive and strong at the same time. We can also have heartfelt talks like this."

"Right, Jenn, I also enjoy having talks like this," replied Marty. "I mean, I agree with my mom that a man should be strong - so he can stand up for himself, and protect the woman that he loves. That's what I think a real man should be. I don't, however, think that a man should be macho - or shun all feminine type activities. I mean, some people laugh at me - because I like to bake. That's something I've enjoyed, ever since I was a little kid. I think gender roles tends to limit individual expression."

"I totally understand, Marty," Jennifer whispered. "I mean, you don't like sports - and I don't like shopping. So, therefore, neither of us conform to society's expectations of us. Of course, I like shopping for music and books - but, clothes? Naa!"

"Anyway, Jenn," Marty said, glancing at his watch, "are you still hungry? I really love these stuffed shells - but I'm simply ready for dessert, now. How about you? You feel like you want dessert?"

"Oh, yes, I certainly could go for some ice cream," Jennifer replied. "I suppose we should call Felicia, before heading over to her house. We simply don't want to just stop over there, uninvited."

"Right," Marty said, smiling. "Well, Jenn, I must say... You came up with a very good idea. I can hardly wait for Calvin and Felicia to meet."

Jennifer smiled at Marty, as she said, "Thank you!"


	11. Chapter 11

_November 2, 1985  
3:30 PM PST_

Calvin was in his bedroom, listening to KKHV on his boombox - and he was playing Super Mario Brothers. He became quite addicted to the game - and he was really hoping to, someday, be able to play as good as his twin. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Calvin called out.

"It's me, Marty," replied a voice on the other side. "There's someone I'd like you to meet. Do you feel up to it?"

"Uh, okay, I'll be right out," Calvin said, as he paused the game he was playing. He felt a little nervous. He had to admit that he felt real shy, around strangers. He then followed Marty to the living room, where he saw Jennifer - with a beautiful blonde girl next to her.

"Hey, Calvin," Marty said, pointing to the blonde, "this is Felicia Hartman. Jennifer had suggested that the two of you meet each other."

"Hi, Felicia," Calvin said, a bit nervously.

"Pleased to meet you, Calvin," Felicia said, rather quietly.

Calvin just stared at Felicia, uncertain of what to say. Finally, after a moment of silence, Calvin asked, "So, Felicia, what are your interests?"

"Hmm, my interests?" Felicia asked, a bit stunned. "Well, I enjoy listening to music. I basically like straight out rock and roll. I can't say that I'm too big on pop. Do you like Van Halen, by any chance?"

"Oh, yes, I love Van Halen!" Calvin exclaimed. "I like Van Halen the best, with David Lee Roth as the lead."

"Yeah, so do I!" replied Felicia, smiling. "I mean, I don't have anything against Sammy Hagar. I like his solo stuff. I just don't think he's right for Van Halen. Say, have you ever been to any Van Halen concerts?"

"Uh, no," replied Calvin, "I've never been to any concerts. I really would love to go a concert, though - especially if it was Van Halen."

"Oh, well, yeah," stammered Felicia, "I've seen Van Halen in concert, three times. What about Def Leppard? Do you like Def Leppard?"

"Oh, yeah, I really do love Def Leppard," replied Calvin. "What about Huey Lewis and The Rebels? Do you like them?"

"Uh, don't you mean Huey Lewis and The News?" Felicia asked, confused. "They're okay, I guess - but they're too, uh, poppish for my liking. I'm more into straight out hard rock. Music that can really get you into the groove. Y'know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I understand, said Calvin. "So, Felicia, do you play an instrument?"

"Uh, no," replied Felicia. "I took piano lessons, when I was little - but I was never very good at it. I guess I'd rather just listen to music, than make my own. I must admit that I would listen to music 24/7, if I could."

"Well, yeah, listening to music is always relaxing," said Calvin. "However, listening to bands like Led Zeppelin and The Who - as well as musicians like Jimi Hendrix - has just inspired me to play the guitar."

"I can't say that I'm too big on Zeppelin," Felicia said, quietly. "I mean, I like some of their songs - but others are either too slow for me, or too heavy on the blues. I mean, I appreciate the fact that rock and roll is rooted in the blues and all - but I really prefer listening to rock songs... that you can shake your head to."

"Well, I sure can understand why some might shy away from the blues," Calvin said, understandably. 'I mean, I myself have to be in the right mood - to enjoy the more blues heavy type of rock. I guess, as a musician, I tend to appreciate certain styles in music - that the average music listener might just shy away from. However, being a music listener as well, I can also appreciate songs that are fairly simple - but have a nice beat to it. I try not to be one of those music snobs. I don't act as if my taste in music makes me a superior person. Music should be fun, and I think some musicians do tend to lose sight of that."

"Oh, yeah, I know some people who are like that," Felicia said, nodding. "While I'm not a big fan of, say, Madonna or Michael Jackson - I don't just look down on people, who choose to listen to those performers. I mean, the world would be a boring place - if we all had the same tastes. People really do like what they enjoy, and they shouldn't be judged for it."

"Right, I agree with you," Calvin said, softly. "So, anyway, are you into anything else - besides music? Anything you like on TV?"

"Well, I don't really watch too much TV," Felicia replied. "About the only show I really enjoy watching... is Family Ties. I think Michael J Fox is so cute, as Alex. I mean, I disagree with Alex on many things - but I admire how he approaches things... with a sense of humour. I had a crush on Michael J Fox, for a long time - and I was a little jealous, when Jennifer started dating your twin. It's so amazing to think that Marty actually has a twin. Why were you separated, anyway?"

"Well, I don't quite like to talk about it," Calvin said, quietly. "My life really wasn't the greatest, and I really want to put it out of my mind. I try to look towards the future, with optimism."

"Okay, I'm sorry that I asked," Felicia said, softly. "So, at any rate, how did you feel - when you met Marty. Did the two of you hit it off, right away?"

"Oh, yes, definitely!" replied Calvin. "I think it's this internal bond, that comes with being twins. I mean, I never heard of any sets of twins that didn't get along."

"Oh, I'm sure there are a few of them," Felicia countered. "It must be nice, though, for you and Marty to have a special bond. You said that you play the guitar, too?"

"Yeah, I do," replied Calvin. "I played in front of The Pinheads, last night - and they told me that I could join them, on rhythm guitar. I guess I'm now officially a member of... The Pinheads!"

"That must make you feel good," Felicia said, beaming. "It would be nice for you guys to become discovered, someday. I mean, you guys do have a lot of potiential."

Just then, Marty and Jennifer stepped into the room.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Marty asked, smiling.

"Well, at first, we were just a little nervous," Calvin explained, "but, when we started talking about music... Well, after that, we pretty much broke the ice."

"Your twin brother really is a sweet person," Felicia said, smiling. "I would like to thank you guys... for introducing me to him."

"So, Felicia, should we go on a double date?' Jennifer asked. 'Maybe we can go out Monday night, or something. How does Francesca's Italian Diner sound?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," replied Calvin, remembering how Marty told him that it was an Italian restaurant. "It sounds great."

"Yeah, I would like that, too," replied Felicia. "He seems a little shy - but I guess I can't really blame him, if he hasn't had a very good life."

"I'd rather not dwell on the past," interjected Calvin. "I'd rather just move forward with my life, and have an optimistic outlook on life."

"Now, why don't the two of you go hug?" Jennifer asked, coyly.

Calvin and Felicia tightly hugged each other, and then they started to kiss. Calvin felt like he was on cloud nine. Felicia seemed like a very nice girl, and the future looked so promising. He could hardly wait to start school, on Monday.


	12. Chapter 12

_November 4, 1985  
3:30 PM PST_

After school on Monday, Marty and Calvin decided to hike into Hill Valley Park.

"So, Cal, how was your first day of school?" Marty asked.

"It wasn't too bad, really," Calvin said, shrugging. "I see what you mean. about Mr. Strickland - but I'm not too worried about him. I've quite dealt with worse after all. I also don't let Douglas Needles and his gang get to me. Anyway, most of the kids at school do seem pretty nice. Most of the teachers aren't too bad, either."

"Well, Cal, do you have a lot of homework to do?" asked Marty.

"Uh, no, not really," replied Calvin. "I did most of my homeworkm in study hall. Most of the assignments aren't that hard, anyway. I think they give you tougher assignments in boarding schools, overseas. I've never been to a public school before. It's very nice to go to school for the day, and then... go home, to a loving family."

"Anyway, how do you like Felicia?" asked Marty. "Would you still be interested in going on a double date with us, tonight?"

"Oh, most definitely!" gushed Calvin. "Well, just think, I've been in this world... for a little over a week, now. It looks like, this week Friday, I'll get to perform with your band... for the first time! It was so nice, that you guys could make room for me. I sometimes like walking past the courthouse, just so I can reassure myself that the courthouse is no longer the Pleasure Paradise. Although, initially, walking by the courthouse really gave me the creeps."

"Yeah, I can imagine that it did," Marty said, nodding. "Hell, that place gave _me_ the creeps - forr a little while. I've only been in that world for about six hours - and, for about two of them, I've been out."

"It's also nice to see that the clock, that stopped running by 1955, is still in the clock tower - and I guess The Hill Valley Preservation Society is actually intent of keeping Mayor Wilson from changing the clock."

"I must admit, I never gave much attention to the clock tower," Marty commented, "before I went back to 1955, and Doc was able to harness the lightning from the clock tower... in order to power the flux capacitor. I didn't understand why some people felt so strongly about saving the clock tower. However, since my trip through time, I've really gained a new appreciation for the clock tower."

"It seems as though some people have blamed Doc, for causing the clock to stop," Calvin said, quietly, "which, I guess, was one of the conditions... that really led to him being committed."

"I can assure you, Cal, that Doc had nothing to do with stopping the clock," Marty replied. "In the original timeline, before any of this time travel stuff took place, the clocked was also stopped. I guess I can't say that I'm too surprised by the news, though. Unfortunately, some people do see Doc as being the town lunatic. I swear that so many people in this world can be rather closed-minded."

"You can say that, again," Calvin said, sighing. "It's nice to see that Hill Valley Park is still here. In our world, it was torn down for Biff - to create a toxic plant."

Marty gave a little sigh of sadness. It actually broke his heart... to think that Biff had such disregard for nature, that he really would tear down the beloved park - to put a toxic plant in its place. A tear rolled down Marty's face.

"Are you okay, Marty?" Calvin asked, softly.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess," Marty said, blinking. 'It's just that, thinking of Biff from the other world makes me feel so upset. I mean, didn't anybody protest his actions?"

"Well, I'm sure many have tried to," Calvin replied. "However, I'm pretty sure Biff had bribed his way into practically destroying this town. Furthermore, he might've even bribed the police - in an effort to find a way to silence the protesters. I wouldn't put it past him. Well, anyway, I don't want to discuss him anymore. I want to try to put my past behind me, and move on with my life."

"Oh, sure," replied Marty. Then, after checking his watch, he suggested, "Why don't we go pick up Jennifer and Felicia, now - and head on over to Francesca's Italian Diner? I sure could go for nice Italian food, right now."

"Sure, Marty," gushed Calvin. "I'm all for the idea! Let's go!"

oooooooooo

About an hour later, Marty and Calvin were at Francesca's Italian Diner with Jennifer and Felicia. Marty and Jennifer sat together on one side, while Calvin and Felicia sat on the other side.

"So," asked Marty, "does stuffed shells and garlic bread sound fine with everyone?"

The others all nodded their heads in agreement. As Marty placed in the order, Calvin smiled at Felicia - who smiled back at him. Calvin couldn't remember if he ever felt this happy, back in the other world. He just hoped that he and Felicia would, one day, get married - and have kids, together. He then realized that he was getting too ahead of himself. This was only his second date with Felicia. He shouldn't be thinking about marriage and kids, so early. Although, one thing was certain. If the day ever really diid come, he vowed to give his future family the kind of family life... that had been denied to him, for most of his life.

"Hey, Cal, you okay?" Felicia asked, softly.

"Uh, yeah," replied Calvin. "I guess I was just thinking. It's nice being able to go on a date like this. This is such a great restaurant, for a romantic dinner like this."

"Hey, Cal, I was thinking," Felicia continued, "should we go watch a movie, on Friday?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Calvin, "what movie were you thinking of watching?"

"Well, preferrably," Felicia said, slowly, "I'd like to watch a movie... that doesn't have a whole lotta violence in it. The thing is, I really don't like violent movies."

"That's perfectly fine with me," replied Calvin. "I can't stand violent movies, myself."

"It's nice to know I'm not the only male, who doesn't like violent movies,' Marty put in, smiling at his twin from across the table. 'Unfortunately, some people actually call me a wuss - because I don't like to watch violence."

"I won't worry about it, too much," Felicia said, softly. "Macho men who feel the need to put down other men for being less masculine are just men... who are insecure of their own masculinity."

"Felicia's right," Calvin said, nodding. "Like our mom says, a man should be real strong. However, it doesn't mean that a man can't also express his soft and gentle side."

"Yeah," Felicia agreed, "I don't like it, when men seem to feel the need to... to prove their masculinity to other men. By the way, I'm just telling you everything that my dad told me. My dad's very soft-spoken... and affectionate."

Just then, the waitress had arrived at the table - with everyone's meals. The food smelled delicious, and Calvin could hardly wait to take a bite. He put his arm around Felicia, and he gave her a gentle squeeze.

"I love you, Felicia," whispered Calvin.

"I love you, too, Calvin," replied Felicia.

The two of them quickly pecked each other, before they started eating their meals.


End file.
